


ABO车上篇

by cytus_nono



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 09:58:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17221817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cytus_nono/pseuds/cytus_nono





	ABO车上篇

码好了骨架，试图一鼓作气把肉全部添完，尝试失败。  
ABO，大量私设，里昂A艾达O

放飞自我的万字车前篇，实在是没能一鼓作气把后篇的描写补完，所以先放前篇了。

ooc，艾达受到飞起，昂叔攻到飞起。我知道他们不会是这样的人，但我就是想看，她被6代里昂欺负。（与其说是6代不如说是诅咒了）诚邀大家品品这个高冷傲娇小刺猬。

 

——————————————————————————  
你们从公园走出来。

 

她走在街上，左顾右盼，被一切声响和光亮吸引注意，橱窗的聚光灯，街头艺人的怪嚎，商店里的流行曲，对你来说应该是陈年金曲，你知道这是她的世界里能感受到的最直观的东西。

 

「累了。去给我买杯热饮。」她摸到长椅打磨抛光过的木料，转身一屁股坐上去，双手抱胸，仰头对着你，还翘起了二郎腿。你笑笑，视力都这样了，还能找到椅子。

 

在远处购买饮品的队伍里，你双手插进黑色毛呢大衣的口袋，仰头望天百无聊赖。等待的间隙中，你捋捋金发，回望她坐着的方向，在喧嚣的车流人流的间隙中捕捉她的身影。

 

倒是坐得很乖，没乱跑。

 

店内十多年前的曲子土到掉渣，就在你思考她是不是在故意支开你的时候，你的后背被排在后面的一位老妇人推了推，她催促你往前排。你向前跨出一步，抱歉地对她笑了笑：「不好意思。」你对自己的笑容还是颇为自信的，下至攻略妙龄少女，上至哄好高龄阿姨，可惜艾达看不到。

 

再次望向艾达，三三两两的路人从她身旁经过，没人会在意这个表情冷漠的女人，你发觉自己盯梢的职业病又犯了。突然，一个戴着耳机的黑衣人进入你的视野，他从容地从她面前走过，你眼尖地发现他不着痕迹地从她手里接过了什么东西，然后又若无其事地走开，动作行云流水，一秒都没有停留。

 

果然有问题。你勾起嘴角，嗤笑一声，你思索她到底是如何联系上他们组织的人的。她不可能看得见你会去多远的地方买热饮，所以她不能保证是否在你的视线之外。那么即使冒着被你发现的风险，她还是选择跟人交接，所以她压根就不在乎会被你发现，只要亲手把东西交出去就可以了。你决定不去管太多，你如果过多干涉，很有可能会改变因果线，如果这影响到今后的里昂s肯尼迪，可就不好了。

 

真是不让人省心啊，是吧，艾达。

 

店内员工慢腾腾的动作让你有些烦躁，你知道如果换作是你，这点小工作你五分钟就能搞定。而他们却悠哉悠哉，耽误你尽快回到艾达身边。让女士等太久实在不够绅士。

 

你最初以为“累了”只是她想留在交接点的借口，但她现在的表现在你看来似乎真的有点累——她一手撑着长椅扶手，半趴在上面，黑发垂下遮住眼睛，红唇微微张着——DSO特工的视力可不是盖的。通常情况下她在公众场合都会尽量保持姿势标准端庄，大腿并拢小腿交叉，双目平视略带笑容。而现在的状况于她已经可以算得上是“失态”了。

 

你惴惴不安，甩了甩眼前的金色刘海，黑色皮鞋鞋尖不耐烦地轻轻敲打地面。你在心里催促着正在给你制作热饮的店员的动作能否再快一点。他们总是反复跟你确认你的点单，上帝啊，98年的人都是什么记忆力，那么简单的点单条件都记不住吗？

 

当你再次回过头时，艾达那边的状况却令你，大吃一惊……

 

长椅周围，不知什么时候多出了几个人，横七竖八倒在地上，捂着自己身上不同的部位痛苦呻吟，显然被揍了一顿，狼狈不堪。而她本人仍然一身虚弱地堪堪靠在扶手上。

 

她这是……盲……盲揍了一群人？

 

来往路人对这个奇异景象投去探究的眼神，即使如此车流人流还是行色匆匆。

 

你眼神一沉，顾不得店员在身后一遍又一遍地叫你，鞋后跟一转，抽身离开队伍，快速往她那边跑去，寒风把你的金发带起。

 

她到底出了什么问题？

 

当你走近某个范围内，各种各样来自倒在地上的人的混乱alpha气息告诉了你答案，脑内自动补足你错过的画面——她的发情期提前了，omega的信息素引来一群意志力较差的alpha，试图对她动手动脚。众多信息素中，你轻易地辨认出了那抹若有若无的熟悉气息，多少年来你总是被那气息牵绊住。

 

那是一味凛冽的寒香，来自一种名叫“忍冬”的花，忍冬科忍冬族忍冬属，叶尼塞的国花。就如它的名字一样，耐寒性强，相当倔强。

 

你刚想靠近她，冷不丁一个拳头夹杂着劲风朝你袭来，卡其风衣的衣摆飘在空中。你没有意识到现在的她只是一只敌我不分的困兽，侧腰结结实实挨了一拳，紧接着又一拳向你的腹部击去。

 

她确实是穿着高跟鞋的吧？？

 

你立刻认出了这个招式，咏春，曾经某次和她交手时，你被这种路数诡异的东洋拳法打得措手不及。咏春讲究寸劲，动作完成时瞬间突然加速收缩肌肉而发出短促而刚脆的爆发力量。咏春高手能用寸劲在近战中占据主动，双方一旦接手，不用蓄势就能发动连续紧凑的攻击，随粘随打，相当难缠。对于目前失明的她而言，只有用上咏春的纠缠式近身攻击，她才不会弄丢对手的位置。

 

既然知道它的套路，拆招于你而言轻而易举，同样的亏你不会吃两次，何况现在的她——你自信地笑笑——还太嫩了。

 

你借着挨第一拳的时间，稳住身形，躲过她的紧接而来的第二拳。忍冬香味越发浓郁，这一拳的力道软了不少，许是因为omega的情热。看准走势，轻易接住拳头，你猛地一把拉过她的身躯，打乱她的节奏。偏身，侧脑，金发飘起，你躲过她的长腿，两件大衣摩擦飒飒作响，顺势扣住她的另一只手，旋转，环绕，面对她把她控制在怀里，一连贯的动作，稳、准、利落。

 

你紧紧扣住她，从交手到现在的几秒钟里，你终于有机会挤出一句话：「是我！」

 

艾达那双漂亮却杀意满满的眼睛，在听到你的声音后，骤然变得疲惫，咬牙挥肘就是一记闷击，歪打正着撞在你肩膀的旧伤上：「不需要的时候总粘着！需要的时候人不在！」

 

你有些愕然，蓝眼睛丧失几分冷静，心中一动。被忍冬香包裹着，你不得不甩甩头定神，一把把她的手臂挎到自己脖子后，用你高大的身躯分担她的体重，然后向前迈出一大步，目光坚毅：「走。」

 

语毕，你托着她走进嘈杂的围观人群，在目睹你们的攻击性后，人们纷纷让出一条路来。她在你旁边勉强地跟着你的步伐，你们仿佛没事人一般镇定离开现场，留下一地狼藉。

 

你想她是真的等急了。她不知道你去了哪里，要去多久，什么时候回来，恰巧情热突然发作，一群alpha虎视眈眈，而她撑不了多久。事实上你现在也撑不了多久。她大概还以为你是一个beta，就这么轻易放下了防心。可惜，一个特工的基本职业素养就是伪装成beta，毕竟，性别特点有利有弊，alpha虽然强悍，但若被敌人知道性别后，被利用弱点，alpha也不堪一击。所以不如伪装成beta，还能出其不意制敌。

 

你甚至数不清究竟有多少次，你被Ada刻意释放的信息素而放倒，然后对方拿走样本扬长而去。虽说这有点大alpha主义……但一个alpha被omega牵着鼻子走什么的……倒不是说你觉得有什么不好——毕竟这就是你和她的相处模式——但事后总是会被一些知情的朋友嘲笑……

 

你拦下一辆出租车，反复确认司机不是alpha后，把她放到车后座，你没和她一起坐在后座，免得自己一不小心把持不住。看到女客人在后座不自然地喘息，司机会意，显然不是第一次接到这种突然发情的客人，他也没多问，默默把车窗开至最大，阵阵寒风灌入，稀释了浓郁的忍冬香气，顺便给你的大脑降降温。

 

你付过车钱，扶着她下了车。她什么都看不见，只能被你托着你勉强行进，高跟鞋敲打地面的声音逐渐凌乱。艾达的膝盖突然一软，黑发擦过你的大衣，整个人向下滑去，她条件反射紧紧揪住你的衣服，你急忙单膝蹲下，让她跌坐在你的大腿上。

 

「抑制剂……我需要……」她堪堪扶着你的肩膀，晶莹的皮肤泛起温暖的桃红色，几次尝试凑近你的脸，红唇轻启，吐息如兰，又缓缓偏过头去——她在极力克制自己吻你。

 

这个推论令你感觉整个人都不好了……更多的忍冬，你感到自己的体温被忍冬香味勾得迅速上升，不妙，不妙。

 

「再坚持一会儿，马上就到家了，马上就有抑制剂了。」你一手扶着她，让她靠在你的肩膀，然后把自己的外套脱下，披到她身上捂严实后颈——信息素的源泉，于是忍冬香味终于减少了一些。你低头瞥着眼神迷离的她，她大概已经走不动了，于是你立刻把她打横抱起，稳住心神，压下在这里就把她上了的念头，加快脚步向家走去。

 

你把她放在床上的过程里，她因为难受而相当不老实地乱动。红唇不小心蹭过你脖颈，你一个没忍住，自身信息素的闸门松开一厘。

 

糟糕。

 

「你是……！」她应激猛地推开你，晶亮的琥珀双眸既意外又恼怒。你知道她发现你是个alpha了。可你真的没有太多时间跟她解释什么，毕竟一直在忍耐的人又不止是她一个。

 

「你把抑制剂放在哪儿了？」你匆匆收敛住自己的信息素，轻轻摇着她的肩想让她清醒一些回答你的问题。

 

「我……放在……」她微微喘息，柔若无骨的双手攀上自己风衣的领口，试图拉开，挺胸弓腰，「好热……」

 

「该死。」你放下她，打算自己翻找抑制剂。

 

镇定，镇定，里昂。你又不是第一次见她发情，而且现在的她发情时哪有Ada的来得让人把持不住，Ada的每一个举止简直就像是故意的。为了98年的你今后还能在她心里占据一分半毫的位置，为了因果线正常发展，为了你今后多年的幸福生活，你得冷静，里昂。你不能和她发生关系，你倒是说说，这有什么诱人的？不是吗？不过是只小奶猫，虽然这只小奶猫正双眼迷离地看着你什么的，舌头不时舔过水润下唇什么的，双手还毫无自知地想要脱掉自己的外套什么的……

 

糟糕，下身更热了，你意识到自己只是在自欺欺人，脑内给了自己一耳光。开什么玩笑，这他妈的可是艾达啊！一个正常男性面对自己相处过这么久的爱人，哪是那么容易说克制就克制的，而眼前这个仍然不断诱惑着你的小年轻，根本不懂得体会前辈的苦衷。你觉得自己离沦陷不远了，赶紧远离她去找抑制剂。

 

可转身的瞬间，你却被她抓住手腕。你咬咬牙，缓缓回头，对上她水汽氤氲的双眼，她缓缓舔过嘴唇，嗓音几乎带上一丝呜咽：

 

「Leon……」

 

她是不是多念了一个鼻音n？你已经无暇去思考这个问题了，在她念出你名字的那一刻，你睁大双眼，玻璃蓝眼内的冷静顷刻间荡然无存，大脑一片空白，你甚至能清晰听到头脑里某根玄在那一秒崩断，霎时间，世上所有的一切都不重要了。

 

狂躁的金属气息顷刻间爆发，以铺天盖地般的气势席卷房间每个角落，挤占撕扯着忍冬寒香的空间。你的信息素，不是某种香味，只是单纯的气味，一种携带信息的气味。这气味意味着锋利，危险，以及无情，告知你的对手，他既然踏入了这个范围，便很难活着离开。

 

她在接触到你作为alpha的信息素的一瞬间猛地一颤，脑内寻求抑制剂的念头顷刻间被打散。修长的双腿难耐地绞起，黑丝摩擦出沙沙声。omega对于alpha的渴求的本能，令她忍不住凑近拉着你的手，啃咬你的指背。你从她的眼睛里看到了渴望，泛光的琥珀色眼睛里，对你的信息素的渴望。

 

你张嘴想要说些什么，终究没发出任何声音。喉结蠕动，你猛地把她推倒在床上，紧接着欺身压上她，舌头急躁地探入她口中，便立刻被柔软的物体卷了上来。

 

「哈啊……」轻吟从她的嘴角溢出，她心余力绌地应付你的舌头，生涩得像个新手，你轻易便夺取主导权。没过多久她便败下阵来，索性不再于你较劲。你肆意吮吸她的软舌，偶尔得到一丝她的回应。

 

你趁她分心时，伸手从风衣下摆探入，里面的状况糟糕到不行，大概你的信息素还得负主要责任。你把丝袜和蕾丝布料稍微下拉，就着液体，你骨节分明的中指轻易滑入。

 

「呜……」她为突然侵入的异物皱起眉呜咽一声，失去视觉导致她的其他四感异常敏锐。她中止了和你的亲吻，偏过头轻喘着调整呼吸，一只手无力的地推着你的胸膛，完全没有意识到自己应该克制住呻吟——不同于那位你熟悉的女间谍的妩媚慵懒，她的呻吟声年轻而清晰。这让你忍不住起了逗弄的心思，反正你都忍了这么久了，也不差这一时。

 

你放过她的嘴唇，一手托着她，让她倚在你怀里喘息，另一只手则不断按压着她湿润的部位，惹得她揪紧你胸前的衣物，纤长双腿不自觉地合拢，大腿内侧轻颤着把你探入的手夹紧，这阻碍到了你的动作。看着她青涩且仿佛初体验一般都反应，你突然好奇这个时候地她对于性到底有多了解。

 

「想要吗？那么艾达，告诉我，你跟几个人上过床？」你低头一边咬啮着她的耳垂，一边使你的嗓音尽量磁性，低声喃喃，模仿着你熟悉的那个女间谍的语调。你相信那种这对于谁来说都很有蛊惑性，至少对你来说是这样的。

 

「关你……什么……哈啊……」她的话语被你突然的深深一搅打断，你得意地笑了，她对她自己身体敏感点的了解程度甚至还比不上你。这种绝对压制的优势令你都想感谢上帝了。

 

你没有继续加深，反而退出一大截，中指在入口浅入浅出，惹得她不满地弓腰，隔着衣物狠狠抓着你的肌肉。你紧了紧搂着她的手臂，释放信息素折磨着她的感官。你相当有耐心：「几个人？艾达。」

 

「……唔嗯……记不清了…………」她皱起秀气的眉毛，娇喘着屈膝在你怀里把自己缩成一团，仿佛维持这个姿势就能让她硬抗过你的引诱似的。

 

你大笑，“记不清”这种话，只有那位女间谍才有资格说吧？她这个年纪，才接过几个任务？其中有能有几个任务是非得和目标上床的？反应这么强烈，恐怕真的是第……

 

「你背后的组织到底是什么？」

 

「别再……玩了……嗯啊……」她几乎说不出完整的句子，她能感受到你的发烫的勃起在顶着她，她在和你赌，即使大脑混乱到这种程度她还在和你赌，赌你撑不了多久，「你到底做不做？！」

 

「跟你交接情报的那个人，他不是保护伞公司的人吧，嗯？」

 

「别想从我这套到情报。」她试图挣脱你的怀抱，伸手推开你探进她下身的手，即使她抓着你小臂的手仍在微微颤抖，「给我抑制剂。手拿开。」你不知道是由于自己一直以来的绅士风度还是由于她的天真，让她相信你真的尊重她尊重到过头，让她笃定即使到了这种状况，只要她不想你也不会做下去。

 

你无奈笑笑，alpha的金属气息喧嚣卷起，密集地包裹住她，撕扯践踏着她的理智。

 

「哈啊，哈……等……嗯啊……」她抓着你的手顿时脱力，柔软的身躯一阵颤抖，你摸到更多的液体溢出，她的大腿一片滑腻，沾上衣摆。

 

跟我较劲？

 

她瘫软在你怀里，眼底漫出生理性泪水，卧蚕泛红，楚楚可怜地直视着你的眼睛，但你知道她是故意的，她摆脱不了你，只能引诱你。你虽然知道她的目的，但仍然招架不住，你已经忍了这么久，下体燥热得难受，而这该死的忍冬香气仿佛致幻剂一般不仅萦绕不散还愈发浓郁，但你不想就这么放过审问她的机会，你的问题可不少，还不能这么快就纵容她。

————————————————————————

上车请打卡。如果喜欢请不要白嫖，留下评论，评论是第一生产力。否则这样的LA大概会在tag里慢慢消失吧……


End file.
